Control Issues
by monetss
Summary: My name is Stacy Mone't Ann. This is my Life. This is what i do. This is what i became. This is my Issue. Its killing me Slowly and painfully. I was going to end the pain, before they came along...And Saved me.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**A young girl gets a challenge while Meeting the Winchester Boys.

**Authors Note:**My friend wanted me to do a story in which I make up my own character. So I did and I had fun with it.

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and all of its characters are not mine. Except for Monet, She is mine.

**CHAPTER 1**

**Bad Impressions**

"Back off!"

"Please, you need to leave, it's not safe here." _What do they mean? Do they know?_ The tall one grabbed my arm and I jerked backwards. I was in a middle of a job when some jerkoffs in leather jackets, came and ruined everything. I had one shot to that bitch of a demon and now I have no idea where he is. Months of searching gone! _ Who are these guys? _

"Look what you did! Do you have any idea what that was?" I was so pissed I wanted to smoke those guys right then and there. They seemed to be a bit intimidating, not that they were guys but mostly because they were super tall, they both towered over me, I was only 5'7, and not to mention Just now noticing they have guns. _Great. Just great._

"Look we don't have time to explain-"

_What? Explain what, I should be the one explaining. _"Wait. You know what that was?"

The two tall men looked at each other from a second and then back at me. _Okay._ Now looking back when they busted in, they had a duffel just like mine, they showed up exactly when I found out the demon would be here. And let's not forget about the guns. And a light bulb suddenly went off and things finally set in place and I knew what they were doing here. _Son of bitch._

"Your fucking hunters aren't you?" _This is just getting better and better every second I stand here. I have to leave. NOW. _ Shaking my head I grabbed my dark green army bag and pushed my way through the tall and suddenly very handsome two men and down the small dark tunnel I was in. I hated small places; I mean I wasn't the smallest person in the world. As I was walking I heard footsteps starting to follow me. _What could they possibly want? _I quickly turned around in one swift motion.

"Can I help you?" They practically screamed like little girls at how fast I turned around at them. If looks could kill, the way I was looking at them, they would burn into a small pile of ashes. "How do know who we are?" The tallest one with the shag hair asked me with a grin on his face. _Why the hell is he smiling?_ I thought as I tilted my head like a confused dog. I started to get agitated and frustrated with these people. I rubbed a finger over my left brow like I always did when I began to get angry. Put my hand on my hip and opened my mouth.

"Well first of all this is a random ass tunnel in the middle of nowhere if you haven't noticed. Second of all you have guns,"

They looked down at the guns they were holding.

"Now why would people have guns in the middle of nowhere in a tunnel? " They were silent. "Don't worry I'll wait." The shorter one looked like he was getting pissed off. "So miss sarcastic you must be a hunter to then huh?" _Oh yea he is Pissed, and I'm not about to make it no better._ "No shit Sherlock, what gave you that clue?" I turned around and smiled to myself feeling accomplished with my pissing people off technique. Got to my truck and took off.

_ONE MONTH LATER_

I tracked the demon back to a city in Washington State. This is going to be tough with it being in a city, I hated cities. Too many people, too many of them seeing me and a chance of remembering me. Can't have that now can we? Not eaten a proper meal in days I found a little diner on the corner of where my motel was. I sat a booth near the back of the diner where I can see everything, I hated not being in control of anything, maybe that's the reason I wasn't such a people person, but when I needed to be I was. The bell on the door chimed as someone was walking in. Not caring I continued looking at my menu. They had about every kind of salmon and everyway to have it served. I hated fish. Finding what I wanted I put the menu down and waited for someone to take my order. Looking around I saw old pictures of Washington on the walls, little trinkets of old times. Sort of like a TGIF restaurant. But Washington style.

A very over energetic woman comes to my table. Her outfit is very loud.

"What can I get for you sweetie?"

"Can I Please get-"Blend_ in, Blend in. "_Let me get a salmon Pattie burger please." _Gross _"Okay then Hun." She walks away and staring after her to the back, my eyes strayed toward the front of the diner. Two men sat at the booth next to the door, from behind they looked hot. _What the hell. _Walking to the bathroom and acting like I went, I looked at myself in the mirror to make sure that if I embarrassed myself I wanted to look hot doing so. I fixed my Hair as much as possible which it was being a bitch at the second. I walked out and started to the men that I was going to try and get a free meal out of. As I turned the corner I almost tripped over myself as I saw who was at the booth. Stupidly I stopped in my tracks which brought attention to me. And they looked at me, and I was screwed.

_Oh God!_

"Oh great look who's here Sammy." _Taller one is Sammy, Hmm kinda big to be called Sammy. _Laughing to myself I started for the door.

"Look c'mon ignores my brother okay, if you're here for the reason for I think you're here for we can work together." If they knew anything about me they would regret asking that.

"Fine. But first can I please have a decent meal." He nodded his head.

About an hour later we stepped out of the diner together, and I did get that free meal I was hoping for. "Your motel or ours?" My Control issues kicked in and I said mine, because I know where everything is in my room. As a precaution I leave weapons around, just in case. As we walked outside we sort of stood there.

"So where is your ride?" Sammy Asked me.

"I walked here where is yours?"

"We walked." They both said in sync. With that in mind I knew where they were staying. We walked to the motel in silence, which was good because I had nothing to say. As we got to my room they both started to laugh.

"Why the in the hell are you laughing?" I look over and notice a black car next to my truck. _Wow_. I sighed and we went into my room to work on a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT::: NAME WAS CHANGED TO STACY NOT MONET.

"My Name is Stacy by the way." I finally told them my name after hours of planning to get this son of bitch. "My name is dean and this is My brother Sammy."

"Sam. Its Sam." _Okay so its Sam not Sammy got it. _He looked irritated with his brother, the way dean treated him was brotherly so im thinking he is the older brother. I was so tired I could fall right off the chair I was sitting in. Ever since that night of running into these jerks I haven't been able to sleep more then 3 hours a night. I needed sleep. I yawned hoping they would get the hint.

"Hey Sam go get some coffee from the coffee joint on the corner will ya." Dean handed him some money and Sam glared at him before storming out. "Drama Queen." I sighed, shook my head and continued what I was doing. "What?" He was staring right at me into my soul. _Kinda creepy. _

"Why are you so mean to him?"

"Because im older, so what."

"That's a horrible excuse to use, you should be glad to have someone around." All of a sudden I felt hurt, nothing he had said hurt me, but what I said. I wish I had someone to get me coffee, to hang with, to hunt with, to at least talk to when I needed it. I mean im a girl, I need to talk to someone to feel better. That's why I keep a -. "What's this?" I lurched forward and grabbed my journal. "Don't touch THAT!"

"Wow touchy much."

"Your such an asshole." I ran, well more like ran and tripped in to the small bathroom. Like I was saying, I keep a journal to write my shitty life into. When I started hunting I was always angry and touchy, and I didn't know why. And when I met this girl at thie place I worked at for a while to get some money, we talked and it felt good. So when I left I wrote to her (still do) and even in writing it felt good. So I decided to get a journal and wrote EVERYTHING down. And I felt Great! So that's the story of the great journal. _Knock Knock_. He was at the door and trying to ignore him, but I was failing miserably. I got up and went to the door to listen. "Look Stacy, I uh, im sorry if I um, hurt your feelings. Can you come out?" I reached down at the door handle and opened the door, obviously not hearing him, Sam had come back with coffee, and, _oooo Yummy_, Donuts. Starbucks it looks like it, there was like one on every corner here. Talk about sleepless in Seattle. Dean Held them up and gave a big fake smile at me. I grabbed them and walked to the table and took huge gulps of my coffee.

Two coffees later im hunched over drooling on paper and half sleep and half awake. I was Mumbling everything I was saying. Sam snapped his finger in my face and I reacted, not the reaction he was looking for. I grabbed his arm and started twisting not noticing who it was Dean grabbed me from behind and still reacting I turned and sucker punched him in the jaw and gave him a ninja kick to the gut, sending him flying onto the bed. Sam tackled me and gave me a very strong hug hold. It was Warm and relaxing and that's what switched me out of the reaction I was having.

"Let go of me!" _Shit. _

"You freaked out, why?"

"I'm Tired and paranoid, and knowing its just me to look after, well me, I panicked, and your fingers are really loud." Noticing he was still holding me (I didn't mind) he let me go slowly making sure I wasn't going to go ninja on him like I did Dean. Looking over at the bed his brother flew onto, he was knocked out cold. "Oops"

"He Will be Fine." Sam said while sighing.

"You really don't like my brother do you?"

"That's was an accident if that's what your trying to say." I really Wanted to say I didn't really have a problem with Dean, but how much fun would that be? Sam looked at me and sighed and looked back at his brother. _What's with him and sighing? _

"So um yea, am I gonna get to be able to sleep in my bed or what?"

"Look um-" _I thought he was the smart one._

"Stacy."

"Right Stacy, dean Is a heavy guy I cant just get up and carry him." I was beginning to zone out again and didn't want another "episode", all I wanted was some fucking sleep. "Fine give me your motel key."

"why?"

"I'm sleeping in your bed that's why." He didn't want to give me his key, I could tell by the way he was gripping it in his hand.

"Fine, here, but im coming with you okay?" I must have had a very disgusted look on my face because he backed up and gave me a very confused look. I mean C'mon you wouldn't want some Random guy staring at you while you sleep, Would you?

"Um Thanks but I'm good on that offer."

"Oh no no no not like that." He was super embarrassed by the mix up because his cheeks were a bright red, he almost looked like he had blush on. I started to smile when he blushed, and suddenly my face and ears were super hot_. OMG I am blushing. I never Blush, I didn't know I could blush. Okay that's enough. _

"Okay then well off to bed then." I was rushing for the door as fast as I could to get this over with but he came up and grabbed my arm. I flinched violently. I wasn't used to people touching me like that, and when they did they were mostly trying to kill me.

"I'm sorry I didn't -"

"No im sorry I didn't mean to flinch like that." _I hated Apologizing._

"I was just going to say if you felt more comfortable with me staying here I would." At the moment I didn't want anyone near me. But also didn't want to be alone. The Control issues took over and they chose the more demanding one.

"No you can sleep in the room with me. I don't mind. Just, just don't do anything Creepy okay?" He looked down and I could tell he was smiling.

"No Problem."

I grabbed the key from his hand and open the door and he followed. I got to their room door and opened it. Same old Boring room as mine_. Its just another room Stacy, Just another room._ I picked the bed closet to the door, and laid down.

"Finally." I said about to finally get some sleep. I closed my eyes, and then Sam called my name.

"Hey Stacy."

_*sigh* _"What?"

"Never mind."

"Alright then."

And then I let sweet sleep rush over me and take hold.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fuck. _Waking up hours before I needed to, I sat up into the darkness. I looked around until my eyes adjusted; Sam was on the other bed just inches away from me, he was so long he almost went over the end of the bed. I had an urge to reach over and see if he was breathing, but it passed just as quickly as it came. I stared at him for a couple more moments, watching his chest move up and down and then laid back down, on the shitty pillow and like always when I sat in a quiet place hundreds of thoughts and memories came flowing. I hated how they came and went so fast. Some I wanted to cherish and others I just wanted them to go back where they came from.

Within all those flowing thoughts and memories, an image of Dean popped up and stayed there. Just hovering in my head for me to stare at. When I tried to push it away, it just became bigger. _Shit._

I got up quietly and went to the bathroom, tripping over a pair of jeans that were certainly NOT mine. _Nice. _Smiling with that fact,I reached down and picked up the pair of jeans they were heavy and still warm. He must have just gone to bed. When I sat them on the back of a rusty old chair that I would not trust to sit on, a piece of paper slipped out the back pocket. I didn't want to be nosy, but my issue sure did. I opened the piece of paper and I had to read it once or twice. _Stacy Monet Ann._ How did he know my whole name?

Remembering what I was going to do I put the piece of paper back, confused I went to the bathroom. While doing my business I could not get that Sam knew my whole name without me telling him, even though the picture of Dean was still there bothering me with his sly smile. _How the fuck did he know my name. _ I got up and jumped into the shower. The water on my skin was hot and cold. Cheap motels suck ass. After my cheap bathe, I ran over to my room. Moreover, there he was watching TV.

"Sorry." I said feeling bad at what happened.

"Whatever."

"I didn't mean to do that okay? I'm not used to being around people."

"Yea I can see that thanks."

_Such a Dick! _Why is he in my head? I rubbed my brow and counted to ten. Then I walked straight up to him and looked him in the eye. "I'm going to try this again. I. Am. Sorry." He just stared at me while I gave him a burning look. When he looked me in the eyes, my stomach did a twist and turned away. I did not like looking people in the eye, it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Apology accepted alright?" I held out my hand to his hand to shake as if a truce was going to happen, but I was wrong. Well kind of. Instead, he leaned down and kissed me. On the cheek.

"Your alright you know that?" he said with a slight grin.

_Are you serious? _Stunned I just stood there._ On the cheek? A Hot guy kisses me and it is on the fucking cheek?_ Pissed my face turned red and of course he grinned even wider thinking he just made my year. When really he just made this the worse moment of my life. Then I was hurt, just like that my emotion changed to anger to sadness. Dean turned around toward the bed and began watching TV again. Me? Well I am still standing there mouth open. _On the cheek? _

"_This chicks crazy." _I heard dean from the bed and snapped my head to him. "Excuse fucking me?"

"Whoa! I didn't say anything." Dean said raising his hands.

"You Said I was crazy!" I was about to blow. "_What the fuck." _I know that came from him but looking at him his mouth did not move. _Oh, My God I am going crazy. _My mouth was hanging open for a long time because my mouth was dry. I had to leave and had to do it now. Something was seriously wrong with me, and I had to figure it out. I ran for the door, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door. I got in my truck and started it when I saw dean run out the door and to the driver's sidecar door.

"Wait." Dean tried to open the door put I locked it before he could get in. He tried violently to open it and when he looked up his eyes were pleading and upset.

"_Please." _He knew what happened back in the room and used it to his advantage. Nevertheless, that is crazy, this is crazy. I cannot be all ESP. In addition, if I was, why now? I sighed and closed my eyes, and I unlocked the door. He climbed in and just stared at me as I backed out and began driving.

At a stop light, a couple miles away while he still stared at me, I just started crying. I hated crying, made me sleepy. I completely just broke down. I was starting to catch my breath I was crying so hard. I looked up and dean was still staring at me.

"Why the fuck are just staring at me?" I was starting to get angry, when he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I'm not good with this pansy stuff but if it will make you feel better, you can tell me what's wrong and for the first I will listen to a chick." He then grabbed my other hand and waited. I wanted to tell him so bad, but that would be against my number two rule, do NOT trust anyone. For once in my life, I was going to break it, but it stopped me. This issue is killing me. I let my hands free of his and just drove. I drove for about an hour until I said something. I went through my head all the things I can tell him without breaking the rule. All I could conjure up was my age. However, I could not tell him my age all I could do was tell him I was younger. If that could break the silence then why not.

"I am younger then you." He looked over and nodded.

"Really, how young?" Breaking the awkwardness, I let a riddle go through.

"To young for something's but old enough for others." Im20 or at least that is what my fake license says. I am very young for one thing, and that drinking but I do that anyway. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He had no idea what that meant. I pulled back into the motel parking lot and saw Sam standing there. Before getting out, I asked Dean something.

"Am I your type Dean?" I smiled while I said it to make it a not so awkward question.

"_No."_I heard a slight answer in his head.

"Yea Sure." He said aloud.

I pressed my lips together to gather up a smile and quickly got out_. _This whatever I have is starting to hurt me. I have to get rid of it. Sam smiled at me and I smiled back weakly.

"_Beautiful." _My Smile got bigger and I felt something deep down in my stomach. Then I knew I was breaking rule number one.

Do not fall for ANYONE.


	4. Chapter 4

We plan to go after the demon in 2 days. We figured that is when he will strike next. We already planned everything out. The demon will be at an abandoned building in Downtown Tacoma. Tacoma was very large and beautiful. At least some of it was anyway; the other half was just like any other city, the poorer community. Dean and I will go in first separating as soon as we go in. Sam will go through the back and meet up with me in what looks like according to a map, an old Laboratory, A.K.A a restroom.

"Why can't they just say that?" I asked Sam.

"It was a more conservative time; their grammar was more polished then now."

"Ha-ha sorta like you Sammy huh?" Dean said while taking a shot, sitting in that poor rusty chair.

We wait there until dean goes through and finds where the demon is. When he finds it he will come for us. And then, well we will kick its ass. Hopefully.

After a couple of hours of discovering this "gift", I have heard every thought that has gone through these boys' heads. Dean of course still thinks I am crazy. In addition, come to find out he does not know about this little present/curse of mine. However, all of dean's thoughts are covered up when Sam is around. He thinks I have a beautiful smile and a cute laugh, and he thinks me being short is hot. Nevertheless, I am not hot. I never have been, and never will be. That is why I hated school; boys never looked at me like they did other girls. Yea they talked to me and hung out with me but guys never wanted to date me. Growing up I was always, Thicker. In some places good and other horrible.

I had plain brown hair all through middle school and when I got to high school, I died it black. Being adopted by my aunt all I knew was that I was mixed. My mother was White and Irish and she was a beautiful singer. In addition, my Father was Hispanic and African American. And he owned a big business that worked with guns. That is all I know about them. My aunt Katie is the one who got me into hunting. My Favorite parts about hunting are the guns. There are so many, different sizes and power strengths. I loved them.

The way he looked at me made me feel stuff I did not want to feel. Breaking rule number one was a rule I never worried about. Now I am scared. Being scared was something I was not used to. I needed to tell Sam that I could hear his thoughts so he can control them so I can control me. So I got up and went outside telling Sam and I will be right back. I got my cell out and texted Sam to come meet me by the soda machine, we have to talk. After a couple minutes of waiting I hear boots pounding against the concrete, turning the corner I had butterflies and a huge smile on my face. As soon as he saw me and I saw him, my butterflies flew away, and my face fell. It was Dean.

_Shit._ Looking back I forgot Dean had Sam's phone to make a call to a guy named Bobby, because his phone was dead.

"I think I texted Sam not you."

"What? you can't tell me, but you can tell Sam? "

"_She can trust Sam but not me?" _ I smiled and took my shot.

"Of course I don't trust you; you have been a dick ever since we met." He just stood there and stared shocked at what I just said.

"Did you just-"

"Yup"

"Then you heard-"

"Yup" His mouth flew open. And I stood there just laughing. My stomach started to hurt so I tried to stop but I couldn't. Dean had a very serious face, and then it turned to hurt. That made me stop. I was out of breath but ended up asking what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" I wonder if I should tell him I could only hear stuff that involved me. If anything I learned about this thing, it's that I only pick up on things that somehow involved me, which was weird. I can only get glimpses of other things they think about. I occasionally see images, which is kind of cool. Dean turned around and headed for the door.

"Dean Wait!" _Wow he walks fast_. He was already half way to the room when I got to him. I grabbed his arm and he tensed up, that made his muscles flex and I could feel it through his shirt.

"Look if you think I heard something I shouldn't have; besides you think I'm crazy, I didn't. I can't hear anything unless it's about me." He looked down and took a breath of relief.

"Good. Now what were you going to tell Sam?"

"What you just found out."

"Oh." He tilted his head in confusion."

"_So you can hear what I'm thinking." _ Of course I could hear him, but I didn't want to. So I just nodded my head. He smiled like he just found a huge secret and hit the jackpot. _Great._ That's why I wanted to tell Sam I think…I think I trust him. I got a rush of adrenaline know I just broke a rule.

"If you don't mind, I would like to tell-"A Blast of wind blew at my face.

"Hello Dean."

"What the fuck?" I grabbed Deans Hand and started to run. We busted through the motel room scaring the shit out of Sam I grabbed my Shot Gun from under the mattress of my bed and cocked it. When I aimed my gun to the door, Sam and Dean were smiling. _Are you serious? _

"What? Who was that?"

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"Angel my ass." Before I could pull the trigger, dean snatched the gun out of my hand, still smiling. I raised my hand to throw a punch at Dean, but Sam grabbed my arm and sat me down on the bed, and looked me in the eye.

"He really is an Angel." Sam had his hands on mine when I looked over at Dean. As soon as I looked at him he turned away. _Hmmm. _

"Bull Shit." I was flabbergasted by the whole idea of Angels existing.

"Nope." Dean said standing next to the angel. He patted his back and smiled a big fake smile.

"He's our wing man. No pun intended." We all started laughing except the angel. He stood there confused.

"C'mon Cas that was funny." Sam said still laughing. _I love his Laugh. _

"That was not funny Dean." Wow grumpy angel.

"I came to check on you two. Who is this?"

"This is Stacy. She is helping to catch the demon we've hunting for months now." Sam put his arm around me and playfully shook me. My Side connected with his side and that touch sent jolts of excitement through me. I started to smile but I saw dean look at me in the corner of my eye and then I stopped.

"_Just make out already." _I Heard dean think, and I looked at him and he looked at me and met eyes. He knew I heard him and he wanted me too. Why was he trying to hurt me? And then I realized what was wrong. He was jealous, of Sam. He knew he like me and like him. I laughed at the fact of him being jealous of Sam. I mean that's stupid, no guy has ever been jealous just because of me. Obviously Dean hated the fact that I like Sam more than him.

Ha! Men. Can't hunt with em, can't hunt without em. Well I can. But right now I choose not to.


	5. Chapter 5

After meeting the angel I couldn't stop staring at him. _That's an angel? How disappointing. _I expected an angel to be more appealing and exciting looking. Not so, normal. I shook it off and watched the crappy television. Fuzziness, that's all I can see, I see a shape of a man, or maybe a woman with a very large hat on. Maybe the Spanish channel? And well that's about it. I sighed and gave up trying to figure out what the hell I was watching. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. _What the am I doing here?_ I looked over and saw dean in a deep sleep. For some reason I was glad he was getting some rest. Even while he was sleeping he looked so stressed out and angry. He would probably look a lot younger and happier looking if he didn't have to worry about the weird shit we run into every day.

Then my eyes wondered to Sam, who was on the computer. Sam was always on the damn computer, doing something. It got kind of annoying sometimes. "Computer Geek" is what dean calls him everytime he is on it. Looking back at the TV I made a decision. I didn't want to look at the fuzziness anymore so I decided to get up and see what he was doing. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. I didn't really look at the screen when I sat down, I was looking at him.

He was playing a game of cards when I glanced at the screen and back at him. His face looked relaxed and secure. I'm guessing this is his "me" time. I didn't know a game of cards could do that to a person, make him that relaxed. Watching him for a couple more moments I was going to say something because I was getting really bored just watching. When the word "kiss" flew in and out of Sam's head. My eyes widened and I stared at him. I began to smile and my cheeks blazed in red when he looked over at me. He smiled a big white smile back at me. He shut down the computer and closed it. He then turns towards me.

"Hi." He said patting my leg. Flutter went through me like wildfire.

"Hi." Is all I could mutter up.

He started to lean towards me, and I knew he was going to kiss me. _Oh God! What do I do? _ I started to freak out but before I could pull away and make him miss, he held my cheek and I knew he had me. Only then did I notice how large his hands were. I didn't know what to do so I tried to enjoy what was going to happen in this scene. I closed my eyes and waited, nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw Sam. He must have looked at my face and stopped. He looked worried and put his hand down.

"What's wrong?" He put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "Uh nothing I just….um never uh kissed before." I was dyeing now. Why did I tell him that? Yea I never kissed a guy before but he didn't need to know. I was so embarrassed all I could do was put my head down to hide my burning cheeks. I put my hand over my face and prepared for the worst.

"So if I kiss you that would consider me to be your first?" I nodded my head still embarrassed. I finally looked up at him and he was smiling.

"I would like that." Shocked more than happy I was giddy with excitement. He didn't care that I never kissed before he was just happy to be my first. But there was a sense that I was afraid. If I kiss Sam, that would mean I would like him on a whole different level, a whole different way, and it would be serious. But also I didn't care. I wanted to kiss him I wanted to feel more for him. I wanted to break that stupid rule.

I closed my eyes and leaned over and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm. And the best part was that for some reason they tasted like cherry. But I don't even remember him eating cherry. He put his hand on the back of my head and put his figures in my hair, he put his other hand on the small of my back. His hand was cold and it made me shiver, I could feel him smile under the kiss. Somewhere In the middle of all the moving and the heavy breathing I somehow ended up on his lap. Noticing I lowered my eyebrows and shrugged it off. While my fingers were in his hair I noticed it was really soft and flow. For a second I really envied his hair.

Opening my left eye after about 10 minutes of making out, I saw Castiel staring right at me. Completely forgetting anyone was in the room; I jumped and let out a low scream. I quickly hopped off Sam and on to the chair I was on before. Hearing a low creaking sound I knew what chair I was sitting on. Before I could get up the chair let out right from under me.

"Son of a bitch!" I landed so hard, my ass began to pound in pain. I turned over quickly to grab my rear thinking it would make it feel better. I have been thrown, punched, stabbed, and even shot at, but this is the most painful feeling I ever had. Dean jumped up with a gun in his hand that was under his pillow. He saw the broken chair and me on the floor crawling in pain and chuckled. Sam grabbed my arm and asked if I was okay and of course I said yes. After realizing how big of a baby I was being I got up and walked it off. My Face was burning so bad I had to go outside where it was cold. Not caring for my jacket I just walked out.

I was walking for a good 30 min. not knowing where I was going, when I heard the impala drive up behind me. Sam got out and rushed to to me.

"Stacy, Talk to me please."

I'm fine Sam I just needed to get out okay. I said it like I meant, in which I didn't. I wasn't fine, because right after I kissed him I knew it. I just fucking knew it was going to happen. After I kissed him I fell in love with him. This can't happen to me. It just can't. If he knew who I was or what I was or at least what my family is, he wouldn't think the same about me. And that can't happen. I have to tell him now or it will hurt later.

"I have to tell you something Sam, and I would understand if you got your brother and left, I really would but I need to tell you this okay?"

"Okay, but Stacy please-."

"No Sam just listen. I'm not normal, I never have been. I'm a controller sam. I can feel other people's emotions around me and manipulate them. I only use it when I need to, because when I you it, it drains me of life, and I can't get that back. "But I can't still feel everybody else's emotions, except mine. The only time I get mine back is when I'm with you. The only reason I'm a bitch all the time is because of deans anger and pain."

"Stacy i-"

"No I'm not done. And Recently I picked up a mind reading freak show thing. I know what you and dean think about me because I can only hear what you think if it's about me." I sighed and a years' worth of weight lifted from my shoulders. I never told anyone that. It felt good to tell someone.

"Okay I'm done now." Sam looked intent. Better than the reaction I was hoping for. Him not saying anything scarred me, and started crying wishing he would say something. Instead he walked over to me and hugged me. After that I just balled my freaking eyed out. I hated crying like this.

"Like I was saying before," He lifted my head up and looked into my eyes. "I don't care who or what you are Stacy. I wanted to let you know that because, "He hesitated. "Because I love you Stacy."

Standing on my tippy toes I kissed him. I was fucking ecstatic on what he said; I wanted to jump off a cliff. He picked me up and set me on the hood of the impala while still kissing me. I opened my eyes and stopped when I remembered what day it was.

"Sam we have to get ready."

"Shit, I forgot. Okay." I kissed him one last time before getting in the car. _Let's go fuck up ourselves a Demon._


	6. Hiauts

Sorry For the Long Hiatus i have been really busy with school and stuff. I will start writing again in the next couple of days.


End file.
